


Beauty out there

by fromunderthegaytree



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Bittersweet Ending, Crushes, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, M/M, Memories, Nostalgia, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Apocalypse, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromunderthegaytree/pseuds/fromunderthegaytree
Summary: Paladin Danse takes a stroll from Sanctuary to the Truck Stop and discovers something Johnny has hidden.





	

Danse always strolled around in Sanctuary. When he wasn't helping out with harvesting plants or building things, he walked.

The streets were covered with fallen lampposts and trees. The day wasn't very pleasant, weather wise. The other night, there was acid rain. Thankfully, today it was only grey out but threatening to bring a storm. 

The clouds rumbled as he went inside and glanced at everyone. Preston was fiddling with a radio, Mama Murphy leaned back sleepily in her chair.   
He sat down on the broken red sofa and frowned.

He felt bored, he had no idea where Johnny was. He sighed and got up, shaking his head.  
"What's your deal?" Marcy eyed him suspiciously, "you're all antsy."   
He was in the doorway, his back was starting to chill.   
"Just need a breath of air, civilian." He replied curtly.

He walked out, staring at the purple and dark grey clouds. He decided to walk around Sanctuary. He felt his brain drone off as he walked. He reached the bridge, he never bothered crossing. 

Mostly because he preferred staying back and helping. Everyone was sleepy from work and eating, relaxing.   
He should've relaxed, he noticed his shoulder muscles felt tense. He also had splinters in his hands. 

He crossed the bridge, watching the concrete. It was spitting, he looked up at the sky and felt light raindrops against his face.   
He closed his eyes and stood there before it ran harder.   
He continued walking, observing the dirty polluted lake to his side before he moved on.

He saw a structure in the distance, the Truck Stop. He always wondered what they were for. He heard pattering of feet mixed in with the rain's noise.  
Dogmeat came running at him, barking and jumping.   
He got on one knee, petting the dog.   
"Hey boy.." He smiled.

Dogs were always so simple, easier to understand. Dogmeat lost interest in him immediately when he heard a noise. He barked and ran off to find it, probably a bird.   
He walked inside the garage, shelter against the rain.

He ran a hand through his hair, noticing how damp it had become. He looked at the American flag that had Johnny hung up above the workshop.   
He leaned against the top of the workshop, closing his eyes and leaning his head back.

He heard clunks and opened his eyes, he spotted Johnny walking near the station. A sudden awkward panic brewed up in Danse's stomach, he walked through the door in the garage. He hid behind a counter and carefully watched Johnny walk in the garage.

He stepped out of his power armour and began repairing it. He began pulling out junk. He cursed under his breath, a hand running through his blonde shaggy hair.   
Danse stared, before carefully moving out of the truck stop. 

He stared out, still raining. He glanced left and right, where to go? Left headed to Sanctuary and he felt curious about what else was here. He moved to the right and stopped when he saw a long shack.   
Johnny must've built it, but why?   
He got out of his suit, opening the door.

It was unlocked. He looked inside, immediately shocked. The place was filled with junk! His eyebrows furrowed as he looked around.   
Posters of old TV shows, comics. He even had a stuffed animal, of a monkey in a space suit. The radio played, Diamond City's radio. 

It's all over, but the crying..

He stopped, a framed picture on the wall. He walked near it, it wasn't very big. 

A picture of Johnny, the same Johnny he knew.   
The same stubbly face, same freckles and hair but wide smile. Beside him was a woman, neck length hair, twinkling eyes as she looked at her husband admiringly. A baby cradled in her arms, a family picture.

"I miss them everyday." Johnny voice croaked behind him. Danse would've jumped if it weren't for the sadness in the soldier's voice.   
"Your family, soldier?" He turned to face him, his stomach twisting. 

Johnny's eyes were red and puffy. He sighed and walked to the ugly recliner in the corner of the shack.   
He sat down and looked at Danse.   
"What is this?" He wanted to hit himself for asking such a prying question.

"I dunno.." Johnny trailed off, breathing in sharply. "I guess, I missed home, Sanctuary."   
"But-"  
"Before the war, the bombs, chaos.. Before everything I loved was taken away from me.." Johnny's voice trembled.

He rarely saw him cry, it perplexed him to see a mess like this. Johnny pulled out a picture frame.  
"I found these pictures in the house, I'm surprised.. That they haven't withered away."

Danse reached out to the picture frame, his hand brushing against Johnny. His heart jumped and he took the frame.  
The picture wasn't as clear as a bell either, it was grainy..

There was a picture of his wife, smiling at the camera, holding a pitcher of lemonade, pregnant.   
Codsworth was beside her, holding a full glass of lemonade.  
"The skies were much brighter then." 

Johnny took the picture, staring at it. His eyes filled with tears.   
"She was the kindest woman.. Heart of gold, you know?" He looked up.  
The eye contact made Danse nervous. 

"Where did you two meet?" He asked him as Johnny laid back.   
"After high school, I landed a summer job at the drive in, she was a waitress, love at first sight."   
Danse imagined the same drive in now.   
The empty, broken cars but he imagined them colourful and full of kids. 

"I used to be a fry cook." He shrugged.  
He played a scene in his head: Johnny flipping burger patties with the movie playing in the background.   
"The world used to be so beautiful." Johnny laughed a broken dry laugh. 

"It still is." Paladin Danse insisted. Johnny nodded and shrugged.   
"There's always beauty in the world, especially with people like you."   
His face was burning now as he swallowed.

Johnny sighed.  
"Nothing beats the old days, so simple.. Everyone's out here killing each other."  
Danse hated that, he hated that everyday was a struggle for survival.  
No laws.. Anarchy and chaos.

"Today, on a Saturday, we're out here helping normal innocent people, trying to find food, scavenging.. Back then, on Saturday..you'd be watching cartoons, going to the park, going swimming, making dinner for the new neighbours." 

A painful pang of nostalgia struck Johnny.   
"The grass used to be so green, everything was so perfect and then when I got out the vault, I find the houses blown to shreds."   
Johnny was crying now, tear slowly streaming down his cheek.

"That's what this is, all the posters, the music, clothes, photos.. So I never forget the golden days."   
Johnny dropped his face in his hands and sobbed.

"I love them, if Kellogg had to shoot me or her, I'd sacrifice myself." Danse sat down uncomfortably on the arm of the chair.   
"She wouldn't have loved it here, she'd miss you."   
"But I miss her.." He sniffled. 

Danse didn't know why but he reached out and hugged him.   
Johnny stiffened and relaxed, hugging back.   
He let Johnny cry on his shoulder, cold tears.

Johnny's body shook as he stroked his back.  
"I'm sorry.. But you've been this strong for so long, you have kindness in your heart, I respect that about you." Danse mumbled softly.  
His cries slowed as he pulled away from the hug.

His eyes were really puffy now, he looked like a sad young guy, not strong but close to falling apart.  
"I.. Just wanted to tell you that there's someone out there for you, even if they can't replace her."   
Johnny stared at him, eyes slightly wide but softened. 

"I believe there is some good out there,  
I intend to find it."   
"I don't doubt that you will." Danse replied, still holding him.   
Johnny nodded and closed his eyes, listening to the radio.

Danse did the same, listening to the old songs of the old days for awhile.  
He felt so sad but happy that he was able to hold him in his arms.


End file.
